Mystery French Man
by Koureki
Summary: Eren and Levi take the same elevator every day and due to a misunderstanding Eren assumes Levi doesn't speak English. So of course for about two weeks straight Eren gushes about how attractive he is on same elevator to Armin, who doesn't tell Eren that Levi speaks English because he finds the entire thing hilarious. As should you, reader.
1. Chapter 1

Armin looks out the taxi window as it bustles through Chicago's downtown. The air seems cooler and he stretches his limbs a bit, enjoying the freedom after being overwhelmed at Union Station. He had two weeks of spring break from Princeton. After chatting with Eren over their nightly skype calls (which included Mikasa, but she couldn't visit while serving in the American air force) Armin got his discounted train tickets (perks of being a grad student) and packed enough clothes for two weeks.

The taxi rounds left into North Harbor Tower, and Armin beams.

After publishing a riveting fantasy novel about Titans, Eren had gotten himself a place in life. Quitting the College of Dupage, he bought a tiny apartment in the middle of Chicago where he continued to write his second book about twisted fathers who made their children eat them. The horror book did well, and Eren had a solid place in his publishing company.

That's how one could see that Eren got farther than either Armin or Mikasa by the age of 24. Armin was pulling some debts, although many of his expenses were paid through scholarships. Mikasa was ranking up in the American Airforce, but experience and tradition were highly valued putting her at a temporary disadvantage.

Now Armin was staring at a 55 floor apartment, surrounded by beautiful buildings and the lake. Sleek windows bounced off the spring light, but the bare trees reminded of the cool weather. Armin stepped out and grabbed his bags before paying ten dollars for the ride (Armin was surprised the ride was so quick, next time he'd walk). Rolling the luggage behind him, he walked by glass doors and told the concierge he was here for "Eren Jaeger?" and was let through to the elevators.

Walking in, he noticed that a little boy was there with him, and when the wheels to his bag got stuck on his way into the elevator he apologized out of manners.

"Don't worry about it. Fucking piece of crap shouldn't try to trip you on your way."

Okay. Armin realized that it wasn't a little boy but in actuality a grown man. Standing at 4 foot something, Armin suddenly felt very strange at his 5' 5". But the rest of the ride up to the seventeenth floor was fine and Armin shuffled out. Finding the door closest to the elevator he was relieved when Eren finally opened the door.

! ~ !

Armin's happy innocent face was like a guiding light. The minute the door was open, Eren's small studio seemed to brighten and Eren was filled with the want to pirouette and hang onto Armin like a lifeline.

"Armin!" Eren glomped onto him, cuddling his head into his shoulder. " I've missed you so much! Seriously! So much!"

"Aw Eren!" Armin said. His affection was kinda blocked by Eren's enthusiastic greeting.

"Did you miss me?" Eren smiled into Armin, still standing at the door way.

"Of course! Even if we do talk _all_ the time."

"It's not the same" He pouted.

Armin started doing an awkward shuffle to get inside the studio and close the door to the hallway. Eren regretfully let him go, and gave him some room to take his shoes off.

"So really quickly, I've got one of those cool studios that let you live a comfortably. So you've got to push and pull at the cabinets a bit, but you'll find our beds, the closet, and obviously the kitchen and dining table." Eren pointed out the moving cabinets by moving the one closest to him.

Armin could see what he meant, and he'd seen this type of living online. Right now, the room was set up with a couch running down the right wall. A dinner table set for four was done by the wall, and there was a small kitchen on the left wall with a tv hung on the corner.

"Um and the bathroom?"

"Oh I've got a separate room for that, to your left!"

As Armin got settled in, Eren opened up the Chinese take-out he'd ordered for the both of them. The smell of meats and sauces filled the apartment, and he turned on Legend of Korra to watch while they ate.

"Have you learned to cook anything yet?" Armin asked as he settled down next to him and took some chopsticks.

"Why should I? I'm rich and successful." Eren teased. Armin just gave him a look.

"Maybe one day we'll try to make something homemade. I guess you take out and get dining hall food 24/7 now?

"My friend Marco actually owns an apartment, so I get the full treatment when I'm lucky." Armin grinned. "I guess I should take over while I'm here. Make it like a thank you for letting me crash here."

"Seriously?! I'll get some ingredients when I'm out then." Eren's eyes sparkled. Although he'd never eaten Armin's cooking, he knew his Grandpa could cook up a mean Stromboli. That kinda stuff was genetic, right?

Armin paused with a weary look in his eye. He quietly got up while Korra fought some bad guys' asses and looked in the fridge. It had a pack of half-drunk beer and a crusty bottle of mustard. He sighed.

! ~ !

"I can't believe you live a block away from Whole Foods yet your fridge looks like that"

"I can't believe you bought $70 worth of food! I was kidding about that whole rich and successful crap! I don't get a monthly check; I'm living book by book. Gotta be careful on what I spend it on, you know that!"

"It'll last us more than a week, you're fine Eren. I bet you'll even save some money."

Eren pouted. He was holding two bags in each hand while Armin held one. Eren was gonna be a good host, but Armin said he didn't trust him with the eggs. They entered the apartments lobby and Armin noticed that short man again. He passed without noticing them, while both of them noticed him.

"Armin it's the French man!" Eren exclaimed. The man twitched and paused, but made his way out of the doors.

"..What?"

"He moved here a couple months ago, isn't he beautiful? He barely speaks English but, honest to god, I'd learn French to get him to fuck me in the ass."

"I.. what? Eren?" Armin paused, head turning quickly to see if the man was still there, but he'd already passed them.

"Hehe okay I'll tone my language down for your pure ears. But he is, I don't know, perfect? A 10 out of 10. I don't think I've ever even _met_ a 10 out of 10 before him…" Eren rambled on.

Armin giggled at the thought of telling Eren he speaks English, but refrained. It would take the mystery out of things for him, and seeing as this was a passing crush Armin didn't feel the need to ruin it for him.

! ~ !

The next time they passed mystery French man was when Eren was taking Armin to see the Sears Tower (Armin asks if he means the Willis, and Eren put a finger over Armins mouth and Shh'd him softly).

Bundled up in coats and scarves as per Chicago spring time weather, the get into the same elevator as the short man dressed up in a suite.

Eren beamed when he noticed and spoke in a polite voice, "Godd Armin just look at him. He's got such good posture, he looks so determined, and this man knows what he wants. I know what I want. I want him to push me.." Eren's voice dies out as the elevator door opens again and some people get in.

Armin makes eye contact with the man, and he raises his eyebrows. Armin just shrugs.

! ~ !

Things didn't get much better for Eren as the two weeks progressed. I mean, Armin was enjoying himself immensely, and Eren got his much needed break from writing his new novel.

But He kept unknowingly hitting on mystery French man in the elevator, and Armin was having a hard time keeping laughter in as Eren's stories got more and more creative. On his part, French man could keep a good poker face, and he even put in some "Excusez-moi"'s to keep up the façade.

The three of them got in the elevator about a week after Armin arrived to Chicago. Eren had wanted to stretch his legs and relax his mind, so they'd visited the nearby park.

"Maybe I should give up on Sci-fi for my book now, ya Armin?" He pondered aloud, getting into the elevator. "I could go into romance. Naïve boy Armin Arlert falls in love with mystery French man in an elevator. Armin invited him to dinner, splurging on him lavishly with gifts. In fact they're so enamored that they take a romantic vacation trip to France. Or maybe your weeb heart would prefer Japan, right?"

"Ha okay, but shouldn't you change Armin Arlert to Eren Jaeger, famous writer extraordinaire?"

Eren pouted "but then I'd have to write it under a pen name!"

"Or maybe you should just make it happen in real life. Hmm?" Armin winked and nudged.

Eren paused. "Do you think that would make me a better writer?" He looked shocked for a moment, and missed the time to get out at his floor while Armin smoothly waved from the other side of the closing doors.

The quiet in the elevator was a contrast to their conversation, and Eren blushed. Without Armin's company, he became more aware of his surroundings and could swear French man was smirking at him, but was too conscious of himself to look up. _'No way, he doesn't know what we're talking about. He must just get that I forgot to get out at the right floor..'_ He pressed the eighteen button, and went down the stairs to get back to his own floor, where Armin had kept the door open for him.

* * *

Hey! R&R Please! Ahead of us we'll probably have 1 or 2 more chapters, with maybe some Levi pov and much more embarrassed Eren.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi hangs his keys on the _welcome home_ post and puts his brief case carefully on the glass coffee table sitting in front of an expansive black leather couch. The room itself was large, and the apartment had hallways that led to the different bedrooms and kitchen, but right now it was quiet and dark.

He stretched his back a bit as he went ahead to the bathroom turning on lights as he went. He freshened up (but it was more of a scrub up lets be honest) and then got himself some left overs of the kale salad and fish he'd made the other day.

Settled in, he took out his phone, and typed 'Eren Jaeger' into the google search key.

~ ! ~

"Hey Eren?"

"Hmm..?"

"Want to go out to brunch?"

"Bu' you cookin soo goo.." Eren sighed, cuddling deeper into his pillow.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Armin said smiling, "But I'm here on break, not cooking duty."

"Mmhh" Eren sighed again. Armin took it as agreeing and got up to do some yoga stretches. The cabinets were in the middle of the room, and Eren was on the cuddled up on the left side of them while Armin was on the right. It was early, just 7:20, but Armin's stomach had been rumbling for a while now and he'd felt selfish enough to ruin Eren's beauty sleep for some food.

Armin could hear the slow movement of Eren waking up, and they got dressed in silence. Holding back a yawn, they left and Armin paused to let Eren lock up. Getting to the elevator (I'm sure you can see where this is going) they saw (what a surprise!) mystery French man looking murderous with a huge cup of coffee. Its aroma filled the space and actually helped Armin wake up some.

It helped Eren wake up just enough to notice he'd actually managed to ignore his morning wood. Staring dumbly at it, then up at the French man who was also staring at it, he blinked up to see Armin, who was also staring at it in disbelief.

Eren looked back down. Trying to shift his sweatpants, he imagined his male publisher burning his current draft of a book. But when he looked up again he saw French man smirking up at him. His eyes were wicked.

"Oh my god, holy.." His eyes widened, his mouth felt dry, and he felt his erection refuse to stand down.

The sexual tension grew slowly, and although Armin loved the whole French man mystery who actually spoke English, he felt suffocated in the heavy tension in the room. "Eren?" He asked, but the man in question refused to break eye contact with mystery French man.

French man continued to smolder, a sexy smirk lighting his handsome features.

"Je peux vous aider à corriger ceci." He said, the French dripping.

Eren clenched the fabric of his sweatpants and blushed.

"I… I mean. I.." Eren stuttered and his adams apple bobbed.

The elevator opened and the French man turned back to the front. Walking away with just one look over his shoulder, his eyes fixed on Eren.

The both of them got out. Eren's eyes were filled in disbelief. "Armin!" He was frantic. "But what does that mean?!"

Armin shrugged. He was kinda afraid they'd start going at it and disregard how awkward and uncomfortable of a position it would put him in. Glad to be in open space again, they left to get some pancakes.

~ ! ~

"Got all your stuff?" Eren asked.

"Mhm! I already called a taxi, we can go down now."

It was Armin's last day; Princeton was calling to him with all it's educational glory.

Eren rolled Armin's suitcase out the door, and when the elevator opened it was mystery French man. They actually hadn't seen him a in a couple days, and that's a surprise because Eren had made it a habit to take elevator trips after the last encounter.

He didn't say anything to Armin, but how else was Armin supposed to interpret the situation when Eren said he was going to go on a 'walk' that lasted six minutes.

The wheels got stuck on the threshold into the elevator and Eren swore at it.

Armin turned brightly toward French man, "Seems to happen all that time, huh?"

The man smirked, " I told you it was crap."

Eren stared at the both of them.

"You.. Speak English?"

"Yes" Levi looked at Eren, who felt himself shrink back.

"And… You knew?"

"Yes.. But it's not my fault you didn't know! And it's not like you asked me.." Armin said. He felt half guilty half devious as Eren continued gaping at them.

"I've been harassing you for the last week?" Eren finally said more than asked.

The man had thought so at first, but Eren really was cute. He didn't say anything that Levi had found offensive, and managed to brighten his day when he had a particularly annoying appointment at the office.

"It's fine Eren, I chose not to stop you."

"How do you know my name?"

"You've been having conversations about me in front of me, idiot writer extraordinaire."

Eren felt a bit snubbed.

Although embarrassed and still slightly confused at how he'd unknowingly hit on French man, at least he wasn't harassing him? It was important to Eren, but he still got how uncomfortable it must have been for the man.

Wiping his hands on his pants he reached out, "Hello, I think I'll introduce myself then? I'm Eren Jaeger and I'm a writer."

Levi gripped the hand, acknowledging the cold sweat on the palm but not saying anything, "Levi Ackerman, co-president of Cartier North America.

Armin's jaw fell and his eyes travelled Levi's wrist to see a delicate manly watch, slightly glittering with beautiful gems.

Eren kind of just held onto Levi. The contact felt tingly, and Eren's head bent a bit, allowing him to continue looking into Levi's eyes through his eyelashes. Levi reached a bit forward with his hand, brushing the inside of Eren's wrist before dropping his hand. Obviously he was smirking, but Eren saw some real glee in those lips as he teased Eren with the slight touch and mischievous eyes. Eren blushed a beautiful pink, his ears hot and lip bothered.

"Mmm" Eren murmured.

"Goodbye Eren!" Armin announced as he made his way out of the elevator, luggage in hand and a relieved smile on his own lips. He was happy to be clear of the sexual tension as well as happy Eren's crush was starting to become a reality.

Eren's head shot up. "Sorry! Shit! Armin I'll miss you, be safe, text me when you're on the train!" The elevator doors were closing again, and Eren noticed Levi hadn't left the elevator either.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I wasn't happy about how little description I had of Levi. I decided to fix that with this, and include some more background. Hopefully will pick up the last chapter and its sexual tension with it in the next chapter. boom chika wowwow

* * *

Eren had moved into North Harbor Tower about a year ago, and was attempting to live happily. He was a couple minutes away from Navy Pier, where he could indulge in the best dark chocolate ice cream ever. During the weekends in the summer he could do it while spectating fireworks, wide eyed and silent. It was a liberating feeling to be a part of the masses and to enjoy the gold and red sparkling in the air. The conversations around him seemed hushed compared to the loud crackling in the wide sky.

Afterwards, if he could avoid the loneliness, he walked along the lake front and watched the water splash dangerously. During the day the lake was gleeful and happy, but in the night the wind pushed the water just a bit more, the shadows reached their hands to engulf the lake in darkness, and the wildness gave Eren a dangerous feel that inspired him.

But even as he plotted out a chapter of Humanity, the book about twisted fathers making their children eat them, Eren's creativity would fall short to his loneliness.

It wasn't like this when he first moved to Chicago. At the start he'd gone out with some writer's his age, had a couple nights out with attractive boys, flirted and spent nights with cute girls, or just drank beers with acquaintances while gossiping about the rich and famous. It's just Eren never felt a connection with anyone. After the drinks or the sex, he just felt nostalgic for when he talked with _real_ friends.

Mikasa had worried when the first couple of months he'd forget to Skype her and Armin, but when Eren had settled in and decided the emotionless 'relationships' he had weren't worth it anymore, Mikasa happily relaxed into their weekly calls.

Now Eren was brushing sand off his jeans, stepping up on the sidewalk from the beach to head home and fall asleep silently. His steps were steady and the lamp light lit his back as he entered the dim lobby of his apartment.

There were two men carrying bags into the elevator. They were speaking rapid French, and Eren wondered if they could speak English at all. The taller one was wearing a full suit and slicked back blond hair. He looked like the rich old successful businessman, just a decade or two before achieving the old status.

The short one was dressed fancy too, but his jacket was over his shoulder. His hand was resting on a rolling bag, and Eren noticed how although his wrist looked delicate his bicep was firm. Eren continued to look him up and down, attracted to the man's solid stance and dark eyes. Eren took out his phone to jot some notes down, because he was struck with inspiration for the main love interest in Humanity. Asian, black undercut, narrow intimidating eyes. Youthful. Calm.

Eren's eyes flicked from his phone to the man to catch his eye color, but quickly looked away as they made fleeting eye contact.

Steel eyes.

The small group entered the elevator, the short man roughly kicking the bags when they were caught in the elevator door. He was frowning, but his lips were still speaking quick French. They chose floor 50, and Eren clicked floor 17.

Eren was trying to take a picture of the short man, for Humanity, and tried not to feel awkward about taking a picture of a stranger in a elevator.

! ~ !

When they look back on it, Eren feels awkward when he has to explain to Levi that he wasn't taking a picture because he recognized them, or even because he was a pervert. Levi snorts lightly when Eren reveals where Dave's characterization came from. Levi picks up Humanity from their coffee table to reread Dave's description.

Beautiful stoic French man that battles the evils of twisted fatherhood.


End file.
